Sticky's Last Shot
by gogreen44
Summary: The Last Shot meets Ball Don't Lie, as Sticky faces the cruel world of college basketball recruiting. Will he be able to survive his senior year as he faces SATs and increased pressure from college recruitment?
1. Back at Lincoln Rec

Sticky's Last Shot

_ "_Peanut Butter!" Dreadlock Man shouts as he tries to fix the shaky jump shot he has been working on all summer.

Sticky grins. Some things will probably never change. Even though it has been two years since Sticky became a regular at Lincoln Rec, everyone still calls Dreadlock Man by his nickname - Dreadlock Man - instead of Peanut Butter. Even Sticky is still called "Stick" or "Sticky" by all the players at Lincoln Rec.

Dribbling the ball, Sticky pauses to shoot, but instead decides to pass it to Sin, who then decides to go for a slam dunk. "Nice one," Dave comments, as he grabs the ball and passes it to Dallas. Sin and Dave came to the gym after Sticky managed to persuade everyone there that they were good players, capable of keeping up with the fast-paced games at Lincoln Rec. It took a while for them to get used to the environment and players at the gym, but they soon fit in just as well as Sticky did. However, Sin is now called "Spin," after the way he makes the ball spin in the air when he shoots. Old Man Perkins thought it was a sin in itself to call him Sin, and came up with the new name, which stuck. Dave is just called Dave, much to his relief.

Now, the trio were gearing up for the Nike summer camp, an exclusive offer to showcase their talents to college coaches around the nation. But Sin is worried, "You think we're gonna do allright at the camp next week? I'm kinda scared with all the coaches watching us. What if I mess up or something and they all see?"

"Don't worry. You just play ball and nothing else matters once the game starts. Just think of the coaches as ordinary people coming to watch us play, just like in school. Wait, just don't think about them at all," Sticky adds as an afterthought.

"Easy for you to say. You went to the summer camp in UCLA sophomore year and you know what its like playing in front of coaches but I don't," says Sin, who shoots for the basket but misses, causing it to bounce off the rim.

"Just chill. You'll be okay," says Slim, who catches the rebound and passes the ball to New York.

"Well I gotta go now," Sticky says, staring at his watch. "I have this math worksheet to finish due tomorrow and I didn't start it yet."

"Man you didn't start that thing yet? We got that worksheet like a week ago," says Dave. "You know what Coach Bill said – we gotta graduate and get decent grades if we want to go to college. And do our homework early."

_ "_But I thought you said earlier that you didn't do the worksheet either,"adds Sin slyly.

_ "_What?...Haha allright, I just wanted to scare Sticky into doing his homework by thinking that we both already did it. Ok Stick, we're in the same boat as you."

"Don't forget about the SATs. I still gotta start studying for mine in December. And its almost October now! I have no chance of getting that 700. I wish I had a tutor, but I can't afford one," says a stressed out Sin.

"Yeah, I need to find a tutor or something. There's no chance of me getting a 700 either. Well I'll see you guys later. Good luck on the worksheet," says Sticky.

"Hold on there kids. I heard y'all were having some trouble with the SATs. Maybe I can try and find a tutor for you guys," Dante says, having listened in on the conversation from a few feet away.

"You really mean it Dante? You would be a lifesaver! But tutors are expensive..." says Dave.

"That's no problem. I just want to see you guys succeed and be able to say that three guys from Lincoln Rec made it big. Y'all better try hard though. Its tough to get that 700. Trust me, I tried and almost failed," says Dante.

"We won't forget this Dante. And we'll try hard. Its our dream to make it to the NBA," Sticky promises, walking out the doors.


	2. The Reflection

Chapter 2

Sticky walks slowly on the dark pavement near the bus stop, careful not to step on the cracks separating the concrete slabs. He nervously pulls on his UCLA cap, causing it to tip downwards. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. _At least Dante will find a tutor for us_, Sticky thought, causing a great weight to lift off of his mind. _But what if I don't get that 700? What happens if the coaches don't want to talk to me after that? What will I do with my life? _The weight came back, now more intense and crushing than it had ever been. _I wish I could talk to Annie..._

About a year ago, Sticky and Ahn-thu had broken up on friendly terms. Both of them decided to end the relationship on the basis that they had to concentrate on getting into college – with Annie applying to get into the rigorous UC schools and Sticky trying to balance both basketball and his struggling grades. In reality, both wanted to breakup as soon as possible so that it would not be more painful for them down the road, when they would have to break up anyway by going to different colleges. This way, they could concentrate on their own goals, with Annie trying to get top-notch grades so that she could enroll in a pre-med program, and Sticky trying to hone his basketball skills and attending summer camps to attract the attention of big schools. But they had both agreed to try to get into the same schools and get back together if by some chance they would be accepted to the same school. Sticky and Annie both wanted to go to UCLA, and were trying their hardest to make their dream of getting back together a reality.

When Sticky occasionally saw Ahn-thu in the hallways at school, she would sometimes smile sadly and walk away, never talking to Sticky in case they would both feel like getting back together again. Life was hard without having Annie to talk to, and the pain of it sometimes was too much for Sticky to bear. But going to Lincoln Rec and playing ball with everyone there helped ease a little of the pain and gave Sticky something to look forward to once he got out of school. Now, the idea of getting back together with Annie if he made it to one of the UC schools was becoming a major motive for him, and he even went to the public library one day to get a book full of practice SAT tests to help him get the 700. The only problem was that he did not understand most of the material, and desperately needed outside help in preparing for his SAT coming up in December. _Only 2 more months to go_, thought Sticky, careful not to step on a crack in the sidewalk.


	3. Nike Camp

Chapter 3

Sticky is fiddling with the strap on his watch, nervous and excited as he is about to reach the airport to travel to the Nike ABCD camp, along with Sin and Dave. Pushing the strap in and out of the hook on the watch. In and out. In and out. Dave's mom is driving them there, and once they reach the airport, she wishes the three of them the best of luck.

"Be careful, stay safe, and show those coaches what you are made of," she says.

"We sure will. Thank you for the ride," Sin says.

After a safe and quiet flight, they arrive at the University Place Hotel. Upon entering the lobby, they see a crowd of tall teenagers in the main lobby, all who have arrived to play at the Nike camp.

"I think I see like thirty people who are 7 feet tall," laments Dave, who is 6'2''.

"There is no way that I can compete against these players," says a worried Sin.

"Don't worry, they haven't seen us play. And remember, we've played at Lincoln Rec and they haven't," adds Sticky. This seems to cheer up the three quite considerably.

The next day, once the games start, however, tension fills the air as the athletes prepare to play their best in front of possible recruiters. Sticky starts warming up, passing the ball occasionally to Sin and Dave as he begins to shoot hoops. Most college coaches have arrived, some looking pointedly at specific players, while others are busy taking notes or are just casually watching the game. As Sticky finishes warming up, he notices that several coaches are staring at him, some whispering to each other in low voices.

"Man, I think that you're being recruited already. Just look at those coaches watching you, like they're looking at a juicy piece of steak," says Sin. "Its kinda creepy."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they're looking at the other taller players around me," says Sticky absentmindedly, concentrating on shooting a three-pointer.

"Yeah, Sin's right. They're all watching you... Just remember what the Nike officials told us, don't talk to any of them because we might get in some serious trouble if we do," cautions Dave.

As the game starts, Sticky, Dave, and Sin expect the game to be difficult, since they are surrounded by the tallest people they have ever seen. And it is. However, even the seven foot players are still no match for the Lincoln Rec regulars, who have had extensive coaching by all the members of the gym. Sin, Dave, and Sticky – particularly Sticky- shine on the court as coaches watch in amazement. By the end of the game, several coaches have again begun staring in the direction of the three and whispering amongst themselves. Sticky, Sin, and Dave leave the court after gaining a solid victory for their team, congratulating each other on their performances.

The next day proves to be different, as players are individually tested on their skills. As Sticky is waiting in line, the tall player in front of him turns around.

"Do you know why they're making us do these weird tests? I know that they're supposed to be confidential, but I have this weird feeling that maybe they're not. The name's Tchaka, by the way."

"Yeah, I think its a way to test our strengths and weaknesses to see how good we are overall. And you're probably right, maybe coaches get to know all this info," replies Sticky. "It's kinda scary to think about."

"What do you think happens to those players that aren't recruited by coaches? You know- the ones that don't get the 700 and instead go to junior colleges. I've only heard of a few that actually make it. I guess the rest just find whatever work they can," Tchaka says somberly.

"I really don't want to think about it. My goal's always been to make it to the NBA. Basketball is my life and I can't imagine doing anything else for a living. I don't know what I'll do if I don't get recruited," says Sticky. He thinks about the homeless players at Lincoln Rec, and wonders if he will become one too in the future. At least he'll have a place to call home.

"I wish we could all make it to the NBA, buy only a handful of us at this camp at most is going to make it to professional basketball, considering that we all even get a 700 on the SATs and get accepted to college. I just wish the system was more fair," reflects Tchaka. "Well, it's my turn now. Nice meeting you and good luck."

"Yeah, good luck," replies Sticky. Tchaka's words have made him consider his life in the future if he does not get recruited, and it doesn't look pretty so far. He'll just have to try his best, pray for the 700, and hope that he gets into a good school where he'll have a shot at getting drafted by the NBA.


	4. The Last Shot

Chapter 4

Thud. The heavy basketball hits the school gym floor as Sticky dribbles for the hundredth time, unable to stop shooting hoops. It is two months right after the Nike camp, and the night before Sticky is about to take his SATs. Coach Bill had particularly told him to get enough sleep on this night, but Sticky couldn't sleep. Instead, Sticky is shooting hoops to calm himself down and get the adrenaline that had been present in him the whole week out of his system. "This is the last shot," Sticky promises to himself, but ends up unable to stop for the fear of facing his life outside the empty, dark school gym.

Ever since he played at the Nike camp, coaches have tried to follow him relentlessly, never ceasing to try to recruit him. They tried showering him with lavish dinner parties, promises of exotic cars while in college, pocket money that would be replaced twice a week, and everything else that an eighteen-year old from a background of poverty could ever desire.

But Sticky knows better. Ever since he almost lost his right hand after stealing money from a drug dealer, he had steered clear of any sort of material temptation, for the fear that something bad would happen again. And he didn't want to get his hopes up. What if coaches promise him ample playing time at their schools, but later reject him when they see his SAT scores if they turn out to be bad? What will he do then?

"This is going to be the last shot," Sticky repeats. Sticky had worked day and night to keep his grades up and prepare for these SATs. He wants to go to college with Ahn-thu and make it to the NBA. He wants to have a successful career and not end up in the poverty that he came from. But maybe he doesn't to lose all hope, he thinks, as the basketball softly arcs toward the net. The tutor that Dante had paid for told him that he was doing well so far, and that he had a good chance of earning a 700. Maybe he could make it to college. Maybe it isn't the last shot after all. Maybe he has a chance.


End file.
